gonetoosoonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Judge Zarbi
I welcomed myself. Um where is the user rights list thingy again??? Marexl 23:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) We need to make a logo..I uploaded images but I don't know how to combine them.Can you help???Please. Marexl 00:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Which images would you like for the logo? Oh, and I'm making the To-Do list now. JudgeZarbi 00:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh good we need a to do list!Ok the images are Aaliyah,Princess Diana,Selena,Elvis,And Steve Irwin.Thankyou!!! Marexl 00:05, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Marexl, is it ok if I finish the to do list first? JudgeZarbi 00:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'll do the name and all that just put the images together for me.Thanks! Marexl 00:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. JudgeZarbi 00:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) You can do whatever first.You are second in command after me so you can do whatever.(As long as it's not bad.) Marexl 00:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Right. I'll get that handled. And it's getting late where I live so I might have to finish it tomorrow. JudgeZarbi 00:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) That's ok.I am fine with that. Marexl 00:10, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Right. BTW, are you a boy or a girl? Just wondering. JudgeZarbi 00:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Boy.Gawd. Marexl 00:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Lol, so am I. JudgeZarbi 00:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Why did you want to know??? Marexl 00:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering. That's all I'm gonna ask you though. JudgeZarbi 00:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok!lol :D Marexl 00:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok ok I'm here now!!!(Sorry about that.) Marexl 15:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Can You Do an IRC??? Marexl 17:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hello? Marexl 17:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I had food. JudgeZarbi 17:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Thankyou! Marexl 17:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know how I am going to do it though... JudgeZarbi 17:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) We can ask Wikia. Marexl 18:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Do you want to ask? JudgeZarbi 18:05, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Already did.I asked Angela at Central Wiki. Marexl 18:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Looking at what we've done in about a day, I'd say we've done really well setting this up. JudgeZarbi 18:13, 21 August 2008 (UTC) She might leave the message on my page because I gave her my talk pages link. Marexl 18:13, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yes we did.Now we need to do the Main Page. Marexl 18:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. JudgeZarbi 18:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Choose an article.I only made two.Can you think of more people? Marexl 18:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The Aaliyah one can stay for the first month or so. JudgeZarbi 18:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The only thing is,I need help with the template I made.It doesn't come out right.The links are on my page. Marexl 18:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Can you fix the problem?(I tried but only a few more things poped out.) Marexl 18:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I think because of the coding, we'll have to start from scratch. But I can do it. Do you want me to? JudgeZarbi 18:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah since you prob. know how to do that better than me.Please and thankyou!(Sorry if I seem to be working you out too much.) Marexl 18:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't be doing anything better anyway. And it makes me feel good helping people. JudgeZarbi 18:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.Thankyou.Im gonna start another article. Marexl 18:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Put the template and it's code on now, and as soon as it's finished it will be complete on all the pages. JudgeZarbi 18:37, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh thankyou!!!Sorry I wasn't here before to do it. Marexl 19:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to tell you now: I'm adding most of the original templates and help pages to Speedy Deletion, and I'm going to go on a mass huffing spree, because we're going to create all the templates etc ourselves. And it's ok. JudgeZarbi 19:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know...Oh and sorry I was late again. Marexl 20:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's ok. I'm just preparing to finish off my huffing spree and start on the forums. JudgeZarbi 20:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.I really am sorry I keep cleaning.And well see I coudn't stop.I'm going to finish the article. Marexl 20:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's ok. Good idea. JudgeZarbi 20:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok done.I'll add videos later so you don't have to keep waiting. Marexl 21:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I left a message on your talk page that needs to be looked at. JudgeZarbi 21:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hello? Marexl 21:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh woops sorry I thought you weren't there. Marexl 21:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) How about Help Desk for help and for off topic...I don't know. Marexl 21:10, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just preparing the other wiki now. JudgeZarbi 21:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The Universe Wiki???Am I right I was going to help there to. Marexl 21:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Can I have the link please? Marexl 21:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Can u fix the chris farley Materiasdraw 18:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) What is this? Marexl invited me to this wiki, but I have no idea what topic it revolves around. No, I don't know what Gone Too Soon means. Considering the Featured article is a real-life person and the video is about dancing women... [[User:8bit BlackMage|'8']][[User talk:8bit BlackMage|'bit']] 19:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :XD I coulda guessed it would be you to say that. What the wiki is about is giving information on the lives of those who died of unnatural causes, like dying in a shooting or something. You're welcome to create any articles you think fit in. JudgeZarbi 19:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Organization XIII Wiki Please help this Wiki they're such a mess.Thankyou! Marexl 00:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Are You Gone? So are you? http://gamesurge.net/createaccount/ Channel #elitepedia http://BloodPlus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :Huh, what's that? -- a wiki (lol) and an IRC server ZukaRasami 01:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I know that, but what is blood plus? --JZ Can you tell the other users that they need to write a full biography on these people? Thanks. Marexl 16:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Its a tv show lol ZukaRasami 12:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Never even heard of it :P --JZ Ha.. ZukaRasami 07:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) How are we going to spread the word about this Wiki some more people come? Marexl 16:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll try and fix them now. --JZ 05:05, 05 August 2009 :Fixed. I've made all the images conform to a size of 200px wide. It may be too small, however. --JZ 05:09, 05 August 2009